Herida
by shirounoao
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 anos desde que Hitomi se fue. Fanelia esta en guerra y Van decide casarse con una princesa que restaurara el reino ya en ruinas. 5 anos despues de la boda de Van, Hitomi regresa a Gaea.
1. Chapter 1 broken heart

_**Hola**_

_**Este es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero algunos si pero tome nombres prestados de otras series de anime.**_

HERIDAS

CAPITULO 1: CORAZÓN ROTO

Van Fanel, el rey de Fanelia iba caminando en un bosque sin rumbo. Él iba herido, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas y él estaba sangrando. La noche era fría y sobre esta fría noche caía una violenta tormenta. Él venía de una sangrienta batalla, él estaba preocupado por que la guerra había destruido su reino. Él recordó un momento antes y durante la batalla, cuando él estaba junto a su amigo y aliado Allen en el castillo de Fanelia.

FLASH BACK

Miembro de la corte real-. Rey Van han pasado 4 años desde que se convirtió en el rey pero ya no podemos seguir esperando, usted necesita casarse y tener por lo menos un descendiente para que se ocupe del reino de Fanelia cuando usted ya no pueda hacerse cargo de el. Además con esta guerra lo necesita urgentemente, usted ya tiene 20 años es tiempo para que se case.

Van-. Lo se, pero ella no ha venido en 4 largos años. Debo seguir esperándola.

tu tienes su pendiente de lagrima por que no la llamas. –decía Allen

Van-. Ya lo eh intentado pero no responde.

Allen-. Tal vez no la has llamado lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuche. Sería mejor que la fueras a buscar.

Van-. Esta bien lo intentare.

Van hizo lo que Allen le sugirió pero cuando llego a la pista de atletismo, vio que Hitomi se estaba besando con otro hombre (Amano), Van regreso a Fanelia solo, pero para su desgracia el reino fue atacado.

esta guerra está acabando con tu reino. Lo mejor sería evacuarlo.

Van-. Está bien lleva al pueblo de Fanelia a Astoria. Yo me quedare con los soldados a pelear para defenderlo.

Allen-. ¿Por qué no vas por Hitomi? Ella nos es útil cuando tiene el pendiente y nos podría avisar con anticipación cuando una batalla este por venir.

Van no dijo nada, tomo su espada y un caballo y se fue a la lucha. Él estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a todo enemigo, la batalla duro varias horas que parecían eternas, cuando la batalla termino el reino de Fanelia resulto victorioso pero a un gran precio, estaba totalmente destruida. Van resulto herido durante las batalla, las heridas no eran muy graves pero aun así sangraban. El caballo de Van fue golpeado y salió corriendo sin rumbo, Van no podía detenerlo hasta que una fuerte tormenta callo. Al caer un rayo el caballo se asustó tirando al suelo al herido rey, y el caballo se alejó dejando a Van solo en el siniestro bosque. Así que no tuvo más remedio que caminar sin rumbo pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Van seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que un ruido lo puso alerta, el siguió caminando pero escucho un caballo y a lo lejos pudo visualizarlo. Él se acercó y vio a una persona, se lanzó a atacarla pero ese sujeto encapado, cayó al suelo y Van estaba a punto de clavarle su espada pero se dio cuenta de que era una joven chica, pero Van estaba tan cansado por la batalla y por tanto caminar sin rumbo que se desmayó.

La chica parecía ser muy fuerte ya que subió a Van a su caballo sin problema alguno y después se subió ella marchándose del bosque. Cabalgo durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un reino y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Se hizo cargo de curar las heridas de Van y lo puso en una habitación. A la mañana siguiente Van se despertó y vio que abrieron la puerta, era la joven chica que vio en el bosque:

Van-. ¿Mis heridas, mi ropa? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Chica-. Mi nombre es Luna de Lunaris, este es el reino de La Luna Naciente, yo me hice cargo se limpiar y de curar tus heridas y te di un baño en lo que estabas inconsciente y te puse eso. Ahora ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde provienes? Y ¿Por qué estabas herido?

Van-. Soy Van Fanel rey de Fanelia, vengo del reino de Fanelia y estaba herido por que mi reino fue atacado.

Luna-. Bueno te traje desayuno, mi padre no sabe que estas aquí así que será mejor que le avise para que te de la bienvenida formalmente, su alteza-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia a Van.

Van-. Y tu padre ¿qué es?

Luna-. Él es el rey de este lugar.

Van-. Entonces tú eres la princesa, tengo una pregunta para ti

Luna-. Lo escucho su alteza.

Van-. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque ayer?

Luna-. Salí a cabalgar pero me aleje demasiado y se me hizo tarde y la tormenta me alcanzo por lo que tuve que ir mas despacio.

Luna iba vestida con un vestido gris muy sencillo sus ojos era color plata y su cabello era tan gris como el platino. Traía unas muñequeras que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos porque solo cubrían hasta los nudillos y estas trían unos zafiros en forma de cuadrado adornando sus manos en las muñequeras, es su cintura traía un cinturón que al igual que las muñequeras traía un zafiro pero este era un poca más grande, en su cabeza traía una tiara que en el centro tenía un zafiro ovalado, y finalmente sobre su pecho caía un collar de oro con un pendiente de corazón azul, ese pendiente era conocido como el corazón sangrante de diamante y era único. Se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

Luna-. Adelante- se abrió la puerta a lo que entro una sirvienta.

Sirvienta-. Joven Luna su padre la busca.

Luna-. Gracias Saori, dile a mi padre que enseguida voy.

Saori-. Si señorita. –Después de oír esto la sirvienta se fue.

Luna-. Vamos, así que levántate.

Van-. ¿A dónde?

Luna-. Te voy a presentar con mi padre.

Después Luna le presento a Van a su padre pasaron días y Van todavía pensaba en Hitomi y en lo que había visto y en lo que le había dicho el miembro de la corte real.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando accidentalmente escucho una conversación entre el rey Shun y su hija Luna.

Shun-. Así como vas no vas a conseguir ningún príncipe como novio para que luego te cases.

Luna-. No es mi culpa todos terminan huyendo cuando me ven. Además tengo 15 años todavía estoy joven, no te apresures, además mi hermano mayor se hará cargo del reino, así que no te angusties padre.

Shun-. Si pero no voy a estar más tranquilo hasta que vea que estés comprometida y así sabré que tendré nietos de tu parte.

Luna-. No te preocupes los tendrás pero a su momento.

Van se quedó callado y se alejó cuidadosamente.

Van-. Creo que eh encontrado a mi reina y madre de los descendientes que necesito para el reino de Fanelia.

_**Espero que les guste y el titulo del cap. 2 es CONTRATO**_


	2. Chapter 2 Contract

Capitulo 2 Contrato

Van-. Creo que eh encontrado a mi reina y madre de los descendientes que necesito para el reino de Fanelia.

_**Van caminaba por los alrededores del castillo del Rey Shun y se sentó a descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol reflexionando sobre la decisión que estaba tomando, después de todo ser un rey significaba tener que hacer sacrificios por su reino y al ser un rey se tenía que casar con una princesa para fortalecer los lazos de su reino con otros. Y la princesa Luna era linda, pero no era igual que Hitomi.**_

¿Su alteza se encuentra bien?- pregunto Luna

Si pero llámame Van- decía Van mientras la miraba

¿Está bien Van, pero que le ocurre?- decía Luna mientras miraba atenta a Van

No me hables de usted me hace sentir viejo- decía Van con una expresión seria pero a la misma ves con una sonrisita. Y después agrego – Luna, accidentalmente escuche la conversación que tenías con tu padre, y eso me dejo pensando en algunas cosas…

Como en su reino que está bajo presión de guerra, verdad- dijo Luna con un tono suave y gentil

Si-respondió Va

Debe pensar que… - Trato de decir Luna

Me preguntaba si quieres casarte conmigo, a cambio de la reconstrucción de mi reino- decía Van pero su tono sonaba dudoso.

¡¿Qué?- pregunto Luna sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

Sé que no nos conocemos pero ambos somos de la realeza y lo más seguro es que nuestro matrimonios resulten por ser arreglados, mi reino está destruido y ya que está en guerra necesito de un hijo y sé que tú necesitas casarte y tener hijos para complacer a tu padre, así que de esa forma ambos conseguiríamos lo que queremos.

¿Es un contrato?- preguntaba Luna

Si- dijo Van

Tendrías que pedirle el permiso a mi padre. Y sin mencionar que sería con él con quien tienes que arreglar lo del contracto y la boda seria el resultado del contracto.- decía Luna

Está bien ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?- pregunto Van

Yo te llevare hasta ahí- dijo Luna

_**Después de caminar un rato por el castillo los dos llegaron hasta la presencia del Rey Shun, quien al verlos juntos se sorprendió.**_

¿Que se le ofrece joven rey?- pregunto el rey de mayor edad.

Quería proponerle un contrato su alteza.- dijo van sonando muy segura de si mismo para causar una buena impresión.

¿Un contrato?, ¿Qué clase de contrato seria?- pregunto el rey mayor

Una alianza, mi reino está en guerra y me gustaría reconstruirlo, claro que a cambio yo me casaría con su hija, claro si usted acepta.- dijo Van

¿Luna tu que dices?- Pregunto su padre

Lo que ordene usted padre- respondió su hija

Está bien, decide el lugar y fecha de la boda, en eso enviare a mis subordinados que empiecen con la reconstrucción de Fanelia- Dijo Shun

Gracias Rey Shun-Dijo Van

No tienes que agradecer siempre y cuando cuides de mi pequeña niña.-dijo Shun

Le parece si la boda es en Fanelia – Agrego Van

Donde quieras – respondió Shun y después agrego - Luna dele a Saori que empiece los preparativos para tu vestido.

Si padre – contesto su hija

_**Dos meses después en el reino de Fanelia los preparativos para la boda estaban listos y los invitados comenzaban a llegar después de todo al día siguiente seria la boda del Rey Van. Todos se morían de la curiosidad pues nadie había visto a la princesa con la que el joven rey se casaría, solo habían escuchado rumores del reino al que pertenecía. Y según con los rumores se decía que ella llegaría el mismo día de la boda. Quien estaba más preocupado era Dryden pues como mercante había escuchado rumores del Reino de la Luna Naciente y de la hija menor del Rey. Uno de los rumores de los que había escuchado era que ella era una niña sumamente fea que rayaba en lo monstruoso y que no era humano pero el jamás le había puesto atención a ese tipo de rumores. Allen no estaba muy seguro de que sentir, si estar feliz porque con la boda de Van Hitomi quedaría libre o estar triste porque eso le rompería el corazón a Hitomi. Mientas tanto Merle estaba triste pues ahora ya no había nada por hacer había perdido la batalla para ganar el amor de su amo Van. Tenía el corazón desecho porque en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ella estaría más feliz de ver a su amo con Hitomi que con aquella princesa desconocida pues ella sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su amo hacia la chica de la Luna Fantasma. Y pensaba que esa boda solo aria infeliz a su amado amo. La noche se hizo eterna para algunas y para otros no fue lo suficiente mente larga. Al amanecer todos los presentes se prepararon para el gran evento y en eso llego el carruaje en el que viajaba el Rey Shun, su hijo el Príncipe Luffy y la Princesa Luna, el comandante Varga le anuncio a su rey de la llegada de su prometida.**_

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo el siguiente se tratara de Hitomi y se llamara sueno y nuevamente tendre que agradecer a shirounoao por tomarse la molestia de publicarlos en su cuenta y personalmente y también a todos los que han sido pacientes al leer este fic y les agradesco su comprencion y atención. Atte. MarinDeAgula. **


End file.
